Serving Thine Enemy
by Terra Angelline
Summary: Alyxia finds herself thrown into a video game. Once someone comes across her "power," they use her to their advantage. Her fairytale ending doesn't seem to involve a happily ever after.
1. A Rotten Day

**Hi everyone ^^ This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so please bear with me and review, review, review!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY IX.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Prologue

_'What a rotten day...'_ I thought, kicking a rock while sauntering down the long gravel path that led to my two-storied home. I failed my math test, forgot my history book that was required for homework, and embarrased myself in gym by spending more time getting hit by dodgeballs than playing the actual game.

"Hello Alyxia," my father said as I opened the front door and hung my jacket on the coat rack. "How was school?"

"Horrible. I'm sick of the same things happening everyday. It's like a dreadful routine that I'm doomed to for the rest of my life." At this responce, my dad cut the T.V. off-always a sign of serious discussion- and leaned back in the recliner, waiting for my continuation. I told him the brief summary of my day, and finished by flopping down on the couch dramatically.

"Are you alright, though? The ball didn't make your head hurt too much, did it? It didn't crack anything?" Of course. It figured my dad would spaz over the dodgeball incident, probably because he was a doctor and worked all the time with patients that got hurt easily. Patients like me.

"No, Dad, I'm fine. The balls were soft, so there weren't any serious injuries." I said, partly exasperated because I felt that everything I had mentioned before the dodgeball nightmare had been blown off.

"Well...as long as you're alright." He said. I could still see his wory, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry." Then I stretched and stood. "Call me when dinner is ready, please. I'll wash dishes." After waiting for his nod of approval, I headed upstairs to my room. It's been a while since I've played Final Fantasy IX, and right now it seemed to be the perfect stress reliever since it was the only thing visable on my T.V. stand. I picked it up and opened the case. After removing the first disk, I bent down and popped it into my PS2. I watched the beginning all the way until it came to the start menue. After a hard decision over whether I wanted to continue the game I had saved a year ago or start a new one, I moved the cursor over both choices, and finally selected 'New game.'

Everything went black as I felt my body compress. It was as if I was being squeezed width-wise by an invisible force.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it for me ^^**

**This is a very short section, but I promise to upload more either tonight or tomorrow :3**

**Until then, please tell me what you think ^^  
Thank you for bearing with me haha :)**


	2. Evil Forest, Part 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, although I was lucky enough to still have my regular outfit on. I wore a red plaid skirt that came to just above my knee, with black leggings and plain red slide-on shoes. My top consisted of a black spaghetti strapped shirt complete with the ruby necklace my dad had bought me for my birthday last year. This outfit wasn't great for the weather, especially since since it was a little cooler than that of my home. I instantly regretted hanging my coat by the door instead of just keeping it on.

Oddly enough, I was completely calm about the situation I was in, even though I knew neither where I was or how I had gotten there. Suddenly, as if I had just awakened from a dreamless sleep, I heard a pair of hushed voices. Slowly and quietly, I crawled over to a table that had been turned over on its side, and peeked over the top. What I saw before me made me stomach flip. Baku and Marcus-two characters from Final Fantasy IX-stood with their backs turned to me, scanning over something that appeared to be a map spread over the top of a round table.

"So ya haven't seen Zidane since we crashed?" Baku asked the muscular man beside him.

"No. But I'm willing to bet that he's searchin' for that princess and those two tag-alongs."

"Figures. He's always gotta be the hero somehow." It was more of a mutter to himself than Marcus. At this point, I felt as if I was intruding. I ducked down and began to crawl my way to an open door that was bound to be an exit since it was the only door I could see. Since the men's backs were facing me, I hoped to get away without a problem, but being so attractive to bad luck and clumsiness, I snagged my leggings on a splinter which caused me to have to flop on my butt to get it out. The noise, as dreaded, caused my two subjects to turn more abruptly than I've ever seen anyone turn before. I froze, my stomach churning and heart pounding.

"What are you doin' here, missy?" Baku's voice thundered in my ears, and I suddenly felt my face grow hot with embarrasement.

"I-I don't know." I answered lamely. I probably should have given more of a grand excuse, but at the time, my mind was blank.

"You don't know? Well then, how did you get onboard?" Marcus asked, crossing his arms as he leaned slightly against the table. I could see every one of his arm muscles, and couldn't help but think about how it would only take a split second for him to break me in half.

"I f-fell. I fell onto the ship from a rooftop while you all were leaving." I prayed we were in Evil Forest, otherwise my excuse would be for nothing. They seemed to believe me, though, since their faces relaxed a little.

"Relax kid. We ain't gonna hurtchya." Baku said, moving his hand in a way to indicate that I should get off the floor. I found and removed the wooden devil that had snagged my leggings, and immediately obeyed. After brushing some debri off my skirt, I was finally able to take in the surroundings. Almost everything was either burned or covered in ashes. We were in the meeting room of the Prima Vista Theater Ship, the room that the player was introduced to at the beginning of the game. There was less in it now than at the beginning of the game, and the table that I had hid behind took up only a small fraction of the space.

"Your in Evil Forest." Came the statement I was hoping for. Marcus probably took my observing as curiosity of where I was, which was only half right. I really wanted to know where Blank and Cinna were. Zidane was-as stated before-trying to find the princess and Steiner and Vivi, so I knew I would get to meet him later. The thought caused my stomach to turn cartwheels. As if triggered by my curious mind, the familiar spikey haired rouge entered the room.

"Zidane is back." He said briskly. I never knew how much of a cultured accent he had. It was light and airy, a dialect that could cause your heart to stop beating if the right things were said. I felt the sudden urge for him to read me a story. How absurd. "Only the mage seems effected, but I'll give him some medicine; where do you want the knight?"

"Put him in the storage room." Baku answered. "Marcus'll help you."

"Alright." Marcus shot me a smile before following Blank to wherever.

"Ya hungry?" The Boss inquired. "Most of our goods may be burned, but I'm sure Cinna's scrounged up somethin'. If he mentions payment, send him to me and I'll set him straight." Then he let out a gaffawing laugh. I couldn't help but smile, but I wasn't hungry.

"Perhaps I'll visit the mage." I said, and with his nod of indication that no more was to be said, I left. It was quite easy to find where the little mage had been placed, probably because I already knew the layout of the ship from playing the game so much last year.

He lay, sleeping silently. Blank must have already given him the medicine while I was on my way; of course, I did take my time getting here. Since I had nothing better to do, I sat in the only chair available and waited for Vivi to wake up. My mind began to ponder.

_"Why am I here...? Where do I go from here...? What am I supposed to do...? What put me here...? How do I get out...? What if I never get out of here...?_

All of these questions buzzed around my troubled brain, all unanswered and nowhere near being answered. For the first time since I had found myself on board the Prima Vista, I began to panic. My dad was completely home alone, with the exception of my ten-year-old twin brothers. By now, he might have finally realized I wasn't there. Thoughts of the authorities driving up-and-down roads made my stomach twist. Two days from now, posters with my face on them will be tacked up everywhere, and people will be clogging my dad's phone line, asking millions of questions that would only make him more depressed. He would eventually take time off from work-all because of me-while I'll be stuck in a video game!

"Um, h-hello?" Came a small voice from directly in front of me, breaking my train of pessimism. Apparently I had been staring at the little mage while he slept, and when he had awakened, I most likely had creeped him out. Poor kid.

"Sorry," I said, quickly adverting my eyes from him, trying to avoid scaring him any further.

"It's okay." He said; I figured that if he had a mouth, it would probably portray a shy little smile. I smiled anyway, whether he would be or not.

"I'm Alyxia," I chimed, trying to rid the air of an awkward silence that would eventually cause me to think again. "Alyx, preferably."

"I'm Vivi." He responed, his hands flying up to straighten the wide-brimmed hat that alway seemed to be sliding of his head because of how large it was.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, suddenly remembering why he had been asleep in the first place."

"Fine, thanks. I feel like I had been asleep forever." He stood and streched, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. A little black mage with a hat that was too big for him, overly large gloves, a jean jacket and puffy pants; and of course the inky black face and big, bright yellow eyes.

Suddenly, the door to the room upened, and my heart thudded as I caught a glimpse of deep blond locks.


End file.
